ONLY LOVE
by Bloody Killer
Summary: Penantian itu tak selamanya menyakitkan. Kadang adanya penantianlah yg membuat kita jadi kuat. RNR PLISS MINNA! Just oneshoot!


**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M (For Safe)  
**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Lebai, Pasaran, kalau mual gak ditanggung saking lebainya ini fic hehehehe**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah cantiknya… siapa namanya?"

"Yuhi."

Isshin tampak begitu bahagia menggendong seorang balita berusia satu tahun itu. balita perempuan yang sangat cantik, berambut orange yang begitu kemilau. Rambutnya juga lumayan panjang. Wajah ayah tiga anak ini begitu bahagia saat menggendong balita kecil itu. Bahkan, balita bernama Yuhi itu tampak senang menarik-narik janggut si paman mesum itu.

Mungkin memang sudah waktunya bagi paman ini sudah punya cucu secepatnya bukan?

"Bolehkah aku meminjam Yuhi satu hari?" canda Isshin.

"Oyaji! Yuhi itu bukan boneka!" sahut putra sulungnya.

"Issh! Kau ini kenapa sih? Yuhi kan tidak menangis denganku!" balas Isshin.

"Tapi tetap saja! Kalau malam dia mencari ibunya bagaimana?"

"Mengurus anak kecil itu jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada mengurusmu tahu!"

Ichigo menyerah dengan ayahnya ini. Selalu saja seenaknya.

"Jadi… Yuhi mau menginap di sini?" tanya sang ibu lembut.

Yuhi tertawa lebar memperlihatkan beberapa gigi susunya yang tumbuh tidak teratur itu. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke depan melonjak-lonjak ketika melihat ibunya.

"Kaa-chan…" kata Yuhi sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Oh, kau mau dengan Ibumu ya? Aku sedih…" rajuk Isshin.

Tak lama kemudian, Yuhi menguap lebar hingga matanya berair.

"Oyaji, Yuhi mau tidur… kembalikan dia," perintah Ichigo.

"Ck! Kau ini bertingkah seperti ayahnya saja!"

Isshin mengembalikan putri kecil itu pada ibunya. Yuhi tampak menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang ibu sambil mengucek-ngucek mata kelabunya.

"Yuhi mengantuk ya?"

"Iya… semalam dia tidak tidur dan bermain dengan ayahnya."

"Heh? Laki-laki menyebalkan itu bisa juga merawat anak ya?"

"Apa maksudmu Kurosaki!"

Dari ambang pintu kediaman Kurosaki muncullah seorang pria berambut biru gelap dengan jas dokternya.

"Tou-chan…" sambut Yuhi.

"Yayaya… kemari Yuhi, Ayah rindu denganmu…"

"Tch… ayah rindu? Menggelikan!" sambung Ichigo.

Setelah berdebat yang tidak penting itu akhirnya Ishida membawa pulang isteri serta anaknya. Sebenarnya, saat itu Ishida tengah melakukan kunjungan ke rumah sakit yang berada di dekat kediaman Kurosaki. Maka dari itu, isterinya, Ishida Orihime yang sebelumnya bernama Inoue Orihime, dititipkan di rumah Kurosaki sambil mengasuh anaknya yang masih balita. Lagipula, semua penghuni Kurosaki ini sangat menyukai anak kecil. Termasuk Ichigo sendiri.

Apalagi Isshin yang sudah tiga tahun ini sangat mendambakan cucu untuknya. Isshin kadang selalu berkhayal kalau dia punya cucu bisa secantik dan setampan apa. Tapi apa dikata… semua punya rencana.

"Sampai nanti, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-chan…"

Kenapa ada dua Kurosaki?

Jelas satu lagi, yang dipanggil Orihime Kurosaki-chan adalah Kurosaki Rukia yang berdiri di dekat suami tercintanya.

"Hati-hati ya… sampai jumpa Yuhi," kata Rukia sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dua pasangan Ishida itu sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke Tokyo segera. Kalau Rukia dan Ichigo akan kembali baru malam ini ke Tokyo. Memang sebenarnya ini adalah weekend untuk keluarga kecil ini. Lagipula, sejak menikah mereka memang jarang datang ke Tokyo. Selain jauh, Ichigo juga tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya di Tokyo. Bahkan ketika di Karakura sekalipun, Ichigo masih terus memantau perusahaan dengan ponsel dan laptop-nya. Walau libur, tetap saja pekerjaan menumpuk.

"Ahh~ Yuhi sudah pulang… jadi sepi deh…" sesal Isshin.

Rukia menunduk dalam mendengar ayah mertuanya berbicara begitu.

"Yuhi itu anak orang lain Oyaji!" sela Ichigo.

"Hmm… senangnya Ryuuken sudah punya cucu… seandainya aku juga…"

"Oyaji!" bisik Ichigo sambil menendang kaki ayahnya sendiri.

"Aww sakit anak sialan! Oh, kau kenapa Rukia-chan?" kata Isshin merasa bersalah.

Bukan hal aneh kalau Isshin bicara begitu. Rukia sudah menikah dengan Ichigo selama tiga tahun lebih. Tapi belum juga mendapatkan seorang bayi. Sedangkan Ishida saja, baru menikah setahun sudah memiliki Yuhi. Rasanya memang tidak adil. Tapi bukannya tanpa alasan Rukia tak memiliki itu. belakangan ini karena dia masih ikut mendesain di perusahaan keluarganya, makanya memikirkan hal itu jadi… yah terbelakanglah.

Apalagi proyek ini masih ditangani Rukia sampai waktu yang telah ditentukan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tou-san…" balas Rukia dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Apa aku menyakiti perasaanmu, Rukia-chan?" lirih Isshin sambil menangis bombay.

"Ehh? Tidak kok tidak… kenapa Tou-san bilang begitu?" kata Rukia panik.

"Abisss… anak tidak tahu diri ini bilang kalau kau sedih karena aku…"

"Apa? Aku? Yang benar saja!" balas Ichigo tak terima.

"Tuhkan… lihat itu Rukia-chan~~!" rengek Isshin.

Seketika itu juga suasana sudah kembali stabil.

Diam-diam Ichigo memperhatikan mimik isterinya itu. memang Rukia tampak bahagia dengan raut wajah yang selalu ceria. Tapi kadang, diam-diam juga, tanpa diketahui Ichigo, isterinya itu akan terlihat begitu depresi dan kecewa luar biasa.

Mungkin Ichigo memang harus melakukan sesuatu sekarang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ichigo, kau mau warna apa?" tanya Rukia pagi itu sambil membuka lemari pakaian suaminya. Ichigo masih ada di kamar mandi sambil memakai kimono handuknya.

Sejak menikah, Rukia jadi ikut Ichigo untuk tinggal di apartemen Ichigo. Tapi, setiap akhir minggu dua pasangan ini akan menginap di rumah kakak Rukia. Dan hampir setiap akhir bulan pulang ke Karakura untuk menghabiskan weekend terakhir di setiap bulan.

"Yang mana saja, sayang…" kata Ichigo setengah berteriak di kamar mandi.

Rukia tersenyum tipis sambil melirik lemari pakaian yang super besar itu. Biasanya Ichigo selalu meminta Rukia memilihkan dasi, jas dan kemeja untuk Ichigo. Kadang Rukia juga bertanya Ichigo mau warna apa seperti hari ini.

"Hmm… apa ya? Merah? Atau biru? Ungu… ahh Yuhi kemarin pakai warna ini…" gumam Rukia seraya menarik salah satu kemeja Ichigo dengan warna ungu pucat itu.

Sebenarnya Rukia sudah tersenyum membayangkan suaminya yang pasti tampan dengan setelan ini. Tapi kemudian… mengingat Yuhi yang memakai warna ini, Rukia jadi kepikiran jika anaknya yang bisa memakai warna cantik ini.

Sudah lama Rukia memang menginginkan seorang anak. Apalagi ayah mertuanya yang tampak begitu kesepian. Yuzu sudah menjadi perawat tetap dan sekarang tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Otomatis, adik bungsu Ichigo itu jadi sering pulang malam sehabis berkencang dengan kekasihnya. Karin, tahun lalu sudah memulai sekolah strata dua kedokterannya di luar negeri. Tentu saja sekarang Isshin sangat kesepian.

Semua dokter di negeri ini selalu mengatakan kalau kondisi Rukia baik. Semua alat reproduksinya sempurna. Bahkan Ichigo juga diperiksa dan dinyatakan sangat sehat. Awalnya Rukia yang cemas kenapa dia tak kunjung hamil, tapi kemudian setelah dijelaskan dokter, mungkin hanya belum waktunya, Rukia jadi menerima apa adanya. Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama. Banyak yang berharap pada Rukia bisa memberikan keturunan untuk dua nama keluarga paling terkenal di Jepang ini.

Sekian lama memikirkan itu, tahu-tahu air mata Rukia jatuh tiba-tiba. Kadang… tanpa sepengetahuan Ichigo, Rukia sering menangis memikirkan hal ini. Sering berpikir kalau dirinya adalah wanita tidak berguna. Kenapa sampai sekarang memiliki anak saja dia tidak bisa? Bukankah itu adalah tugas semua wanita yang sudah menikah?

Memikirkan ini, kadang sampai membuat kepala Rukia pusing dan nafsu makannya turun drastis. Beberapa kali―lagi-lagi tanpa sepengetahun Ichigo―Rukia juga sering stress tanpa disadarinya hingga membuat kondisi fisiknya jadi begitu lemah.

"Tertangkap…" bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia sambil mendekap tubuh isterinya dari belakang.

"I-Ichigo?!" kata Rukia kaget sambil cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya asal.

Ichigo memutar tubuh mungil isterinya supaya menghadap padanya. Lalu ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus bekas lelehan air mata Rukia di pipi putih itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Ichigo lembut.

Rukia menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tadi ada debu yang―"

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong dariku, Rukia. Katakan, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Rukia seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau masih memikirkan kata-kata Oyaji ya?" tebak Ichigo.

"Hah? Ti-tidak kok… a-aku… a-aku hanya…"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan sayang… kau tahu… kita hanya perlu bersabar saja. Pasti Tuhan tengah menyiapkan kado untuk kita. Dan kado itu pasti sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Makanya… jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku tidak apa-apa kok…" bujuk Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk pelan lalu memeluk tubuh Ichigo.

"Kau pasti lelah belakangan ini kan?" bisik Ichigo.

"Yah… sebenarnya tidak juga…"

"Apa sebaiknya kau berhenti saja Rukia?"

Sudah lama Ichigo ingin isterinya ini berhenti bekerja. Tapi Rukia tetap bersikeras ingin bekerja. Dia tidak bisa di rumah seharian terus dan sendirian. Menurutnya itu sangat membosankan. Ichigo tak bisa berbuat apapun, kalau dia menolak keinginan isterinya. Pasti Rukia akan ngambek berhari-hari dan bersikap aneh. Sikap yang tidak Ichigo sukai.

"Proyeknya masih terus jalan Ichigo. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tanpa alasan," balas Rukia.

Ichigo mendesah dalam hati.

Baiklah… kita cari alasan untukmu berhenti mungil!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pulang kantor ini, Ichigo agak terlambat. Tapi dia sudah memastikan isterinya sudah pulang lebih dulu.

Apartemennya sudah terlihat sepi. Lampunya juga tidak dinyalakan. Apa mungkin Rukia belum pulang? Tapi Ichigo sudah memastikan dengan jelas kalau Rukia sudah pulang. Rukia tak pernah berbohong padanya.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo ke seisi apartemennya.

Dipanggil juga tidak ada jawaban.

Tapi begitu membuka pintu kamarnya, Ichigo terkejut melihat isterinya berbaring di atas kasurnya dengan pakaian kantornya tadi dan terlihat berantakan. Rukia bahkan tidak membuka sepatu tingginya masuk ke kamar.

Ichigo mendekati tubuh isterinya itu dan mulai mengukur suhu tubuh Rukia. tapi suhunya normal. Yang membuat Ichigo tercengang adalah, ternyata Rukia meminum obat pusing lagi. Obat itu sudah ada di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya dengan gelas yang sudah kosong.

Setelah memperbaiki posisi tidur Rukia, dan melepas sepatu juga semua baju Rukia, Ichigo menggantikan baju Rukia dengan piyama.

Wanita-nya ini memang keras kepala. Karena itu kadang Ichigo tak punya pilihan untuk membantah Rukia.

Selagi Ichigo duduk di tepi kasur sambil memandangi wajah isterinya ini, Ichigo jadi banyak berpikir. Waktu mereka khusus berdua memang sudah terlalu jarang sekarang. Ichigo kasihan kalau harus memaksa Rukia yang sudah lelah setengah mati ini, meski mana mungkin Rukia menolaknya. Hanya saja, Ichigo juga tidak mau membiarkan wanita-nya sampai sakit karena dirinya yang egois. Sekarang saja, Rukia butuh banyak istirahat. Apa yang harusnya Ichigo… lakukan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kita dimana Ichigo?" ujar Rukia gelisah.

Pagi ini, sebelum pergi ke kantor, Ichigo meminta Rukia menemaninya untuk melihat proyek yang masih jalan. Sebenarnya Rukia jarang ikut ke proyek. Ichigo yang melarangnya muncul di sana. Apalagi bukan karena lokasi proyek sangat berbahaya. Tapi entah kenapa mobil suaminya ini tidak sedang mengarah ke lokasi itu. Rukia tahu dimana lokasi itu berada karena dia pernah ke sana meski hanya melihat dari jauh saat menunggu Ichigo mengantarkan beberapa berkas penting.

"Hmm, menurutmu kemana?" tanya Ichigo penuh rahasia.

BUGGH!

"Aww! Sakit Rukia, aku sedang menyetir," keluh Ichigo ketika tangan mungil isterinya meninju lumayan kuat lengan atasnya.

"Kita harus pulang kalau kau mau main-main. Pekerjaanku banyak!" gerutu Rukia.

"Hei… kau tahu siapa bos di sini?"

Sebenarnya hubungan suami isteri dilarang di dalam kantor. Tapi karena divisi dua suami isteri ini berbeda, maka tidak masalah. Apalagi, Byakuya, selaku Presiden Direktur saja menyetujui ketika Rukia memutuskan ikut proyek ini.

"Tapi kita mau kemana?" tanya Rukia sekali lagi.

"Ya, lihat saja nanti…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya tepat di sebuah laut yang sangat indah. Rukia melongo melihat pemandangan ini. Ichigo memang jarang mengajaknya ke tempat romantis. Dia tidak menyangka Ichigo akan kemari. Ketika ditanya kenapa, Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Rukia menghabiskan waktu di pantai yang sepi ini.

Katanya sih, Ichigo ingin memberikan Rukia liburan sementara karena wanita ini sudah terlalu keras bekerja. Memang sih niatnya baik, tapi Rukia menolak dan memilih untuk kembali walau Ichigo tidak mau. Sekarang suaminya sudah marah dan mengambil ponsel Rukia, menonaktifkannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jasnya. Ichigo tidak mau menerima alasan karena pekerjaan lagi.

Rukia tersenyum tipis. Suaminya memang perhatian…

Setelah acara jalan-jalan yang menyenangkan itu, hari sudah beranjak malam. Kali ini, Ichigo masih tidak mau mengantarnya pulang. Mobilnya kembali dibelokkan ke tempat yang menurut Rukia sangat asing.

"Kita sampai," ujar Ichigo setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Ini dimana lagi?" selidik Rukia.

"Penginapan. Tempat ini ada pemandian air panas… kita akan istirahat di sini sampai besok. Tidak ada penolakan!"

Rukia mengerut. Pekerjaannya kan banyak… dia juga…

"Sayang, hanya satu hari. Tidak apa-apa kan? Aku ada di sini menemanimu kok…" bisik Ichigo.

Dan akhirnya, Rukia pasrah dan menuruti suaminya. Baiklah, mungkin refreshing sejenak adalah pilihan terbaik.

Setelah jalan-jalan itu, Ichigo menunjuk sumber air panas yang memang jadi tujuan utama di penginapan ini. Rukia agak heran sebenarnya, kenapa suasana penginapan mewah ini agak sepi. Terlalu sepi mungkin. Katanya sih karena hari kerja, jadi banyak kosong. Mungkin begitu ya?

Rukia sudah cukup tergiur mendengar sumber air panas itu. Rasanya pasti enak sekali berendam di sana.

Sekembalinya dari kamar mandi, Rukia mendapati Ichigo tengah tiduran di kasur mewah itu. kelihatannya suaminya itu sama lelahnya seperti dirinya. Katanya… sumber air panas itu ada di dekat kamarnya. Diam-diam Rukia mengambil kimono handuk dan selembar handuk lagi. Dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kimono tidur dan di baliknya ada handuk putih yang melilit tubuh mungilnya.

Pemandiannya bagus sekali. Suasananya terlihat begitu alami dengan batu-batuan di sisi kolam air panas itu dan langit malam yang jadi atap pemandian ini. Uap air panas pun mengepul dengan sempurna. Menambah kesempurnaan pemandian ini. Ada dinding dari bambu yang sepertinya membatasi pemandian ini. Rukia sengaja mengambil pemandian khusus wanita. Karena kelihatannya sepi. Begitu membuka kimono tidurnya, kini Rukia hanya ditutupi oleh selembar handuk yang hanya sebatas paha atasnya. Kaki mungilnya mulai menyapa kumpulan air panas di kolam ini. Rasanya enak sekali!

Rukia menyeringai lebar saat kedua kakinya sukses masuk ke dalam kolam ini. Enaknya. Kedalamannya pun hanya sebatas lutut atasnya saja. Rukia duduk di pinggir kolam sambil merendam tubuh mungilnya. Kepalanya mulai bersandar di pinggir batu-batuan itu. Sungguh…

"Nyaman bukan?"

"Hmm…" gumam Rukia sambil tetap memejamkan matanya. Kini rasanya ada yang memijat bahunya begitu lembut dan―

"ICHIGO!" pekik Rukia ketika menyadari suaminya sudah duduk di sebelahnya sambil memijat bahunya dengan lembut.

Ichigo menyeringai lebar sambil tetap melakukan kegiatannya. Rukia langsung berwajah merah seperti tomat yang kelewat masak dan buru-buru menjauh dari Ichigo. Dia bahkan berusaha menutupi tubuhnya.

Ichigo tidak mengenakan atas apapun! Bahkan Rukia tak yakin Ichigo mengenakan apa di bawah tubuhnya! Argh!

"Hei, mau kemana?" cegah Ichigo sambil berusaha mengejar Rukia yang akan beranjak dari kolam ini.

"Ini pemandian wanita! Sedang apa kau di sini! Kalau ada yang masuk bagaimana?!" gerutu Rukia.

Ichigo berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Rukia dan memeluk isterinya dari belakang. Harum tubuh Rukia yang masih basah karena air kolam ini membuat Ichigo harus menelan hasratnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu…" bisik Ichigo.

"A-apa?"

"Malam ini… seluruh penginapan ini aku menyewanya untukmu. Jadi… mana mungkin ada satupun yang masuk ke dalam sini. Kau tenang saja…"

Jadi itukah alasannya kenapa penginapan ini sepi? Bagus sekali!

"Kau keterlaluan!" gerutu Rukia.

Ichigo hanya terkekeh geli lalu menuntun isterinya untuk duduk lagi di pinggir kolam itu seraya merendam tubuh mereka. Ternyata Ichigo hanya memakai handuk kecil yang menutupi pinggul sampai paha atasnya. Ichigo memangku Rukia yang sama-sama duduk bersandar ini.

"Kita belum selesai kan?" bisik Ichigo lagi.

"Selesai apa?"

Ichigo memutar tubuh Rukia supaya isterinya ini menghadap ke depan. Rukia menurut saja sampai akhirnya tangan besar Ichigo kembali merayap di bahu mungilnya.'

"Ahh… Ichi…"

"Sst… lihatlah, otot dan tubuhmu terlalu kaku dan tegang. Kau pasti sangat stress belakangan ini kan?"

Rukia melenguh nikmat saat tangan kekar Ichigo merayap begitu lembut di sana. Memijat belikat, bahunya, pundak dan lehernya. Rukia tidak tahu sejak kapan Ichigo punya keahlian memijat begini.

"Rileks… Rukia…" bisik Ichigo.

Yah… kini Rukia benar-benar sangat rileks. Rasanya ketegangan yang dia rasakan hingga menyebabkannya stress jadi hilang perlahan-lahan.

"Hngg… hhh… Ichi…"

Ichigo tersenyum lembut ketika merasakan Rukia mulai terlihat santai. Rukia bahkan memejamkan matanya karena terlalu menikmati pijatan Ichigo. Syukurlah pilihan tepat ketika Ichigo membawa Rukia kemari. Wanita-nya memang terlihat aneh sejak kelahiran putri Ishida. Ichigo tahu perasaan Rukia. Selama ini Ichigo terus menguatkan Rukia untuk tetap bersabar.

Dari analisis Ishida yang tidak diketahui Rukia, Rukia mengalami stress berlebih yang membuat hormon-nya turun sehingga gagal membuatnya bereproduksi dengan baik. Jika ingin membuatnya berjalan lancar, Rukia harus terhindar dari stress dan lebih santai. Kalau Rukia tahu masalah ini, mungkin dirinya akan bertambah stress. Jadilah Ichigo merancang bulan madu sembunyi ini untuk membuat isterinya bebas dari masalah menyebalkan itu.

Tubuh Rukia sudah berkurang kaku dan tegangnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar bisa rileks kali ini.

Ichigo mengecup sudut leher Rukia begitu lama. Bahkan meninggalkan bekas memerah di sana.

"Kau… masih ingin seorang anak?" bisik Ichigo.

Rukia langsung membuka matanya dan terlihat terkejut. Ichigo melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Rukia dan mengecup pundak terbuka isterinya.

"Kau mau melakukannya sekarang?"

"Ichigo… aku takut… aku…"

"Dengar… kalau kau selalu takut begitu, kau hanya akan menakuti dirimu sendiri. Kali ini kau harus percaya padaku. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri kalau kau bisa. Kita… akan melakukannya. Tapi… kau tidak boleh teringat sesuatu yang akan membuatnya depresi lagi. Apa aku siap?"

"Tapi aku… aku―"

"Sst… kau bisa sayang… karena kau… adalah wanita yang paling kucintai."

Ichigo membalik tubuh kekasih jiwanya itu. wajah Rukia terlihat memerah. Dan sangat cantik. Ichigo mengangkat dagu wanita berambut kelam ini. Mulai mendekatkannya. Dan akhirnya bisa mencicip betapa manis rasa yang dimiliki oleh wanita yang sudah memenuhi seluruh rongga tubuhnya. Tangan Ichigo masih memijat bagian-bagian tubuh yang menurutnya menarik. Ciuman-ciuman panas itu dilancarkan Ichigo untuk membuat isterinya ini bergairah.

Lidah Ichigo bahkan begitu gesit menarik lidah Rukia untuk berperang dengan semangat. Udara malam bukan penghalang bagi kedua insan ini untuk tetap memadu kasih.

Kaki Rukia terbuka lebar untuk memeluk pinggang suami tercintanya ini. Kepalanya mendongak begitu tinggi saat Ichigo menyusup masuk ke sela-sela lehernya. Terasa sedikit perih dan nikmat sekaligus saat Ichigo mengecup kulitnya begitu kuat dan meninggalkan bercak cinta itu.

"Haaahh! Ahh~… hnggg… mnnn…"

Rukia agak kaget ketika Ichigo memaksa melepas kain penghalang di tubuh putih Rukia. kini pemandangan itu terlihat jelas di depan mata Ichigo. Ini memang bukan pemandangan luar biasa. Tapi bagi Ichigo ini sama indahnya setiap kali melihat matahari terbenam, suasana bersalju dan laut yang indah. Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan pemandangan lain. Ini jauh lebih indah dari semua panorama yang dimiliki alam. Melihat tubuh isterinya adalah pemandangan yang paling indah dalam hidupnya.

Efek sumber air panas tempat mereka berendam membuat suhu tubuh dua orang ini semakin naik. Apalagi kegiatan erotis yang mendukung cuaca malam ini.

Ichigo menurunkan wajahnya sejenak demi menatap gumpalan cantik di depan matanya ini. Bulatan kecil berwarna pink itu membuat Ichigo tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Bibirnya dengan lihai mengapit benda pink itu hingga membuat Rukia terbelalak dan berjengit sesaat.

"Ichi! Ichi! J-jangan di sini… arghhh…" lenguh Rukia ketika Ichigo menggigit pelan puting miliknya. Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya seketat mungkin. Tangan mungilnya meremas bahu lebar Ichigo karena kegiatan ini. Tangan Ichigo bahkan menyusup di bawah riak air itu menuju persemayaman paling tersembunyi. Begitu Rukia menunduk, Ichigo tampak begitu menikmati kegiatan intim ini. Nafas Rukia turun naik dengan drastis. Sepertinya, kegiatan kali ini sungguh berbeda dari setiap kegiatan yang mereka lakukan pada malam-malam lalu.

Ichigo menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongak menatap Rukia yang berwajah malu, merah, dan merasa nikmat itu.

"Akh!" Rukia ternganga ketika dirinya dikejutkan dengan tusukan tiba-tiba dari Ichigo. Dua jari pria nakal itu menyusup masuk begitu liar tanpa terkendali.

Satu tangannya lagi meremas putting Rukia begitu gemas membuat wanita bermata indah ini mendesah dan mengerang mati-matian.

"Kau menikmatinya bukan? Teruslah rileks begitu Rukia…" bisik Ichigo.

"J-janga―akh! Di s-sini… i-ini te-mpat… u-ukh!"

Ichigo mengecup bibir Rukia sekilas.

"Sudah kubilang… tempat ini sudah kusewa sayang…"

Malam ini, Ichigo begitu lembut… sangat lembut…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kyaaa! Ahh~ hhh… ukh!"

Tak tahan lagi rasanya Rukia kali ini.

Sedari tadi Rukia merengek membuat Ichigo gerah juga. Akhirnya suami berambut orange itu memilih membawa Rukia masuk setelah memakaikan kimononya dengan asal. Sama halnya dengan dirinya.

Ichigo masih dalam keadaan tidak terkendali, makanya dia langsung menelanjangi isterinya itu dan membaringkannya di kasur empuk ini. Rukia tak begitu banyak protes lagi sekarang.

Ichigo masih begitu menikmati celah terdalam wanita mungil ini. Celah yang tak mungkin membuatnya bosan untuk selamanya. Titik terdalam Rukia sudah beberapa kali klimaks. Sekarang saja, seluruh mulut Ichigo penuh dengan cairan klimaks Rukia yang menempel di sekitar bibirnya.

Rukia melengkungkan tubuhnya berkali-kali dan mengangkat pinggulnya beberapa kali menyesuaikan dengan gerakan lidah Ichigo di dalam miliknya yang hangat, sempit dan basah itu.

"Arghhh! A-akh…"

Rukia merasa tubuhnya tegang karena lagi-lagi secara mendadak, Ichigo menusukkan miliknya ke dalam miliknya. Ichigo bergerak sensual dan begitu konstan. Rukia berusaha mengimbangi permainan Ichigo yang selalu membuatnya kewalahan ini. Di saat Rukia memburu oksigen demi hidupnya, Ichigo malah membuatnya harus kehilangan oksigen begitu banyak saat bibir Ichigo lagi-lagi memerangkap bibirnya.

Di saat dirinya melonjak-lonjak begitu agresif di dalam diri Rukia, tangan Ichigo juga tak tinggal diam untuk memijat dada mungil yang amat disayanginya itu.

Dan setelah dua jam berlalu, Ichigo akhirnya berhenti.

Apalagi ketika melihat Rukia sudah jatuh tertidur karena sudah kelelahan.

"Aku mencintaimu… Rukia."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah pulang dari penginapan itu, Rukia jauh terlihat lebih ceria. Bahkan bangun tidur tadi, Rukia dan suaminya sempat melakukan pemanasan pagi sampai mandi bersama.

Sekarang Rukia tidak memikirkan apapun lagi. Dia berusaha untuk jauh lebih baik. Karena suaminya… mendukungnya.

Tiga minggu dari kejadian itu, tak banyak hal yang berubah.

Hanya saja belakangan nafsu makan Rukia bertambah memang. Tapi dia tidak mengalami kejadian aneh-aneh. Seperti mual di pagi hari, atau pusing berat, atau muntah berlebihan dan sebagainya. Dia hanya ingin makan dan makan terus.

Karena merasa tidak punya gejala seperti orang hamil, makanya Rukia menganggap itu hal biasa.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, sayang?" tegur Ichigo.

Hingga pagi ini, sejak semalam Rukia terus menerus makan apapun yang dia temukan di dapurnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya lapar…" lirih Rukia.

"Kau sudah cek?"

"Cek apa?"

"Test pack."

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Lalu menaruh bungkusan mie instan yang ingin dia makan tadi di atas meja dapurnya. Ichigo bersedekap dada memandangi isterinya itu. bukannya Ichigo mau menekan Rukia. hanya saja dia khawatir kalau Rukia terus makan apa saja yang dia temukan, bisa-bisa perut mungilnya itu akan bermasalah.

"Aku tidak hamil Ichigo. Orang hamil kan biasanya mual, pusing atau apa. Aku hanya lapar. Kurasa… aku tidak hamil."

"Sebelum dicoba jangan banyak protes. Akan kubelikan test pack-nya."

"Ichi… aku tidak apa-apa," kata Rukia seraya menarik ujung kaus Ichigo.

Bukannya apa, Rukia sepertinya cukup trauma dengan alat penguji kehamilan itu. entah sudah berapa puluh test pack yang dicobanya. Mulai dari yang paling murah dan paling mahal. Semuanya sama saja.

"Aku… sedang tidak mau melihat test pack… aku baik-baik saja…" lirih Rukia.

Nah, sekarang Ichigo yang tidak tega.

Ichigo lalu memeluk Rukia. mungkin dirinya yang sekarang terlalu menekan Rukia. padahal keadaan Rukia sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Mereka bahkan sudah rutin melakukan hubungan intim itu ketika mereka berdua tidak dalam keadaan lelah.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Kau mau memaafkanku?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan. Tapi kemudian, entah kenapa dirinya merasa melayang begitu hebat dan perlahan-lahan pandangannya mulai menggelap.

"RUKIAAA!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia kaget ketika mendapati dirinya sudah tidur di atas kasur. Tadinya dia mendengar sayup-sayup suara Ichigo dan suara seorang lagi. Tapi dia tidak ingat.

Kemudian, Rukia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mendengar Ichigo tertawa pelan dari arah ruang tamu. Tentu saja Rukia penasaran bukan main. Apa-apaan ini?

Rukia menyingkap selimutnya dan menyusul Ichigo yang tampaknya masih asyik di sana. Tapi ketika dia menyusul suaminya itu, Rukia hanya menemukan sosok suaminya yang sudah menutup pintu depan mereka.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Masih pusing? Atau kau merasa sedikit mual?"

Rukia merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Ichigo itu.

"Siapa yang datang?"

"Ishida."

"Ishida? Ada apa memang? Ada yang sakit?"

"Tentu. Kau yang sakit."

Rukia kaget dan terbelalak.

"Aku? Aku… sakit apa?" tanya Rukia panik.

"Perutmu," tunjuk Ichigo pada perut datar Rukia.

"Perutku?" ulang Rukia.

Ichigo bergerak pelan lalu memeluk Rukia dengan mesra.

"Terima kasih sayang… terima kasih…"

"Kenapa?"

"Sembilan bulan lagi… kau akan jadi ibu."

Rukia segera mendorong tubuh Ichigo dengan kuat dan menatap garang pada suaminya itu.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo tak mengerti.

"Jangan menghiburku begitu! Aku tidak hamil. Aku bisa merasakannya Ichigo!"

Ichigo mendesah panjang lalu menyodorkan sebuah kotak panjang dan kecil pada Rukia.

"Cobalah sendiri. Kalau aku salah kau boleh memukulku sesukamu."

Rukia terlihat enggan melihat test pack itu. Tapi karena dia penasaran, akhirnya Rukia tak punya pilihan. Dengan ragu, Rukia mengambil test pack itu dan berlari masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah melakukan ritual yang seharusnya, kini Rukia menunggu reaksi dari benda ini. Sekarang, menunggu hal ini adalah hal paling berat dan menegangkan dalam hidupnya. Dia harus… sabar…

Dan begitu hasilnya keluar, Rukia agak ragu melihatnya. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya ini membuatnya membelalak lebar.

Positif.

Di sana jelas tercetak simbol positif dalam test pack itu.

Rukia menggoyangkan sekuat mungkin alat pendeteksi kehamilan itu. Tidak berubah. Dirinya benar-benar tidak percaya. Dengan penuh haru, Rukia berlari keluar dari kamar mandi itu dan menemukan Ichigo yang sudah menunggunya di sana. Rukia melompat memeluk suaminya dengan erat dan disertai tangis haru.

"Aku hamil! Aku hamil! Aku hamil Ichigo!" pekik Rukia berulang kali.

Di saat dirinya nyaris putus asa, di saat itu pula keajaiban datang.

"Akhirnya… aku mendapat kado terindah ini. Terima kasih Ichigo…"

"Bukan kau saja sayang, kita berdua yang mendapatkannya…"

Dan ini adalah kebahagiaan paling nyata yang dirasakan Rukia dan Ichigo. Kebahagiaan paling lengkap yang pernah mereka rasakan.

Sekarang… tinggal menunggu sembilan bulan ke depan…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

FIN 14 November 2012

.

.

Holaa minna...

obsesi lama pengen bikin oneshoot rate m! ok apa hancur? yaa kayaknya hancur... entah kenapa saya suka banget sama genre family. kesannya kayak gimana gitu eheheh maaf ya malah nambah... tapi kan cuma oneshoot, gak papa ya? hihihihi

kira-kira... ada yang mau review fic ini?

itungitung... buat nambah semangat saya update fic ehehe apakah saya udah bisa bikin oneshoot? ehehhee

wb masih menyerang, ide fic baru ngalir terus tapi yang namanya lanjut fic malah macet... saya pengen terjun deh...

ok... kasih tahu saya yaa pendapat senpai mengenai one shoot super gagal ini...

Sayonara...


End file.
